Insertions de Lecteur
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Reader/Lectrice/OC/Toi. Tu es la sœur de Spencer Reid et tu sors avec Derek Morgan. Voici quelques aléas de votre vie ensemble.
1. Drabble n1

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base : **_Esprits Criminels

_**Couple : **_Reader X Derek

_**Titre : **_Insertions de lecteur

_**Titre original :**_ Reader inserts (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_Stucky's-Best-Girl

_**Traductrice :**_ Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Raiting :**_ K

_**Résumé : **_Tu es la sœur de Spencer Reid et tu sors avec Derek Morgan. Voici quelques aléas de votre vie ensemble.

_**Moi :** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Kiss !

* * *

_**Insertions De Lecteur**_

**Drabble n°1.**

Reid se tient là, vous regardant toi et Morgan, complètement sous le choc. Pourtant, il est aussi un peu en colère et confus.

« Alors vous deux êtes ensemble… Ensemble ?_,__ Questionn__e-t-il. _»

En regardant vos mains entrelacées.

« Ouais et nous sommes heureux. Tu connais Derek depuis longtemps, c'est un homme bon et… Spence tu n'as pas l'air bien_, dis-tu._ »

En observant l'expression pâle de ton frère.

« Oh non je suis juste… Confus.

-Par ?_,__ D__emande Morgan en levant les sourcils de manière suggestive._

-Comment Derek Morgan, le type qui va baiser tout ce qui a un vagin…

-Spence !

-D'accord, d'accord je suis désolé [Ton Prénom]_, rigole-t-il. _Ne la blesse pas… Je peux avoir l'air faible et maigre mais _**tu**_ sais que je peux jouer du poing _**surtout**_ quand il s'agit de ma sœur.

-D'accord, j'ai compris Reid, maintenant si tu as fini de nous faire la leçon, nous allons être en retard pour notre rendez-vous_, dit Morgan._ »

Sur ce, il s'éloigne avec toi.


	2. Drabble n2

**Drabble n°2.**

« Noooooooooooooonn_, dis-tu à Morgan qui riait._

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, _répond-il._ »

En pinçant ton nez avec son doigt.

« D'accord, d'accord, je parie que je peux te faire dire rouge_, lances-tu avec confiance._

-Jamais. Teste-moi.

-D'accord, de quelle couleur est le ciel pendant la journée ?_, Demandes-tu avec un sourire._

-Bleu_, fait-il comme si tu étais la personne la plus stupide du monde._

-Ahah je t'avais dit que je pouvais te faire dire bleu !_, Répliques-tu en tirant la langue._

-Non, tu as dit rouge_, contre-t-il._

-Et voilà !_, T'exclames-tu avec un sourire suffisant._

-Oh je vois ce que tu as fait là, joli. »


	3. Drabble n3

**Drabble n ° 3.**

«Hé [Ton Prénom]! _T'appelle ton frère en parcourant un livre._

-Hum?

-Pourquoi as-tu un nid d'oiseau sur la tête? _, Demande-t-il. _»

Il a essayé de ne pas rire tandis que tes yeux s'élargissent.

«Quoi!? Non, non, non ça ne peut pas se produire. Bon a chanté! Derek m'emmène à un rendez-vous après le boulot, noooooonn _, pleures-tu. _»

En essayant désespérément de te coiffer.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé? _, Demande Morgan en s'approchant de toi._

-Mon tout!

-Tu comme l'air bien _, rigole-t-il._

-Wow l'amour est vraiment aveugle _, ricane Reid derrière son bouquin._

-Tais-toi, ils sont absolument adorables! _Crie Garcia._

-Ouais sur Mars _, renifle-t-il. _»

Avant de recevoir un gifle derrière la tête de la partie de Pénélope.

«Désolé!

-Alors, quand est-ce que vous allez convoler en juste noces? _Demande Garcia. _»

Tandis que JJ et Rossi s'approchent.

«Waouh nous prenons notre temps.

-Euh, je ne pense pas qu'elle morde. Est-ce que tu mords [Ton Prénom]? _Plaisante Rossi._

-Peut-être, quand je veux _, réponds-tu. _»

En lui faisant un clin d'œil.

«C'est ce que Derek Morgan rougit? Je ne crois pas mes yeux, Derek Morgan, les gars, c'est de l'histoire! _S'exclame JJ en riant._

-Je sais que je ne rougis pas!

-Hum si tu le dis, Douces Joues _, dis-tu. _»

Tu lui tapotes le dos avant d'aller chercher du café.

«Je ne rougis pas! _, Insiste Derek. _»

Alors que son visage revient lentement à sa couleur d'origine.

«Mais sérieusement, où êtes-vous dans votre relation?

-Quelque part entre désespérément amoureux et il n'est pas encore temps, si c'est un palier.

-Morgan veut donner le temps aux filles célibataires de faire leur deuil, alors que je pense vraiment que c'est [Ton Prénom] qui deviendrait celle en deuil _, intervient Reid. _»

En ne levant pas les yeux de son livre.

«Puis-je demander quelque chose [Ton Prénom]?

-Tu viens juste de faire _, répliques-tu. _»

Tu te sers une tasse de café.

«Touché, mais honnêtement comment tu le supportes?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Harcelant constant, inquiet pour sa silhouette, il est plus diva que toi.

-Peut-être mais il est vraiment très mignon à la maison.

-Derek Morgan mignon _, ricane JJ._

-Si tu envisage de proposer ce cauchemar, tu ne sais certainement pas ce que tu es en train de faire _, rigole Spencer. _»


	4. Drabble n4

**Drabble n°4.**

Il y a trois jours, tu ne te sentais pas bien alors tu avais demandé un jour de congé, mais l'équipe a été appelé pour une affaire et Hotch t'a conseillé de rester à la maison si tu n'étais pas en état. Donc, tu es là dans ta salle de bain à regarder les six tests de grossesse qui indiquent "positif". Tu es enceinte, tu attends le bébé de Derek Morgan.

« [Ton Prénom] ! »

Tu entends sa voix venant d'en bas alors que la porte d'entrée se ferme. Tu l'entends laisser tomber son sac sur le canapé et ses grosses bottes faire du bruit en le contournant.

« [Ton Prénom] ?_, Entend-tu appeler sa voix. _»

Tu veux répondre mais ton cerveau ne peut pas former de mots. Tu soupires et fermes le couvercle des toilettes avant de t'asseoir dessus et de cacher ton visage dans tes mains alors que tu entends ses pas gravirent les escaliers lentement suivi de l'armement d'une arme à feu. Tu perçois un soupir de soulagement en même temps qu'il rengaine son arme.

« [Ton Prénom] pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Tu m'as fait peur.

-Je suis enceinte. »

C'est tout ce que ton cerveau réussi à traiter.

« Quoi ?_, Fait-il en état de choc._

-J'attends ton bébé, j'ai tous les symptômes et les tests sont tous positifs_, déclares-tu._ »

En montrant la zone près de l'évier où se trouvent les six tests de grossesse.

« Es-tu absolument sûre ?_, Plaisante-t-il. _»

Tandis que tu soupires et qu'il te caresse les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Derek, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Comment allons-nous le dire à l'équipe, que vont-ils penser ? »

Les questions commencent à jaillir de ta bouche alors que tu te lèves et commences à faire les cent pas.

« Hey, hey, hey_, te coupe Derek._ »

Il tourne ton corps pour faire face au sien, tu le regardes dans les yeux.

« Je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. On le dira à l'équipe quand tu seras prête, ils vont être absolument ravis et nous allons vivre comme la famille heureuse que nous avons toujours voulu être. »

Tu avales la boule qui s'est formée dans ta gorge et hoches la tête avec un petit sourire avant d'enfouir ton visage contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant, allons nous reposer un peu_, dit-il._ »

Il pose un baiser sur ton front avant de te soulever dans ses bras forts, tandis que tu caches ton visage dans le creux de son cou et éclates de rire.


End file.
